Użytkownik:Wera226
/thumb|Mój Krowokwiat z The Sims 3 Store.Witam, jestem Wera226 Dołączyłam do Simspedii 20-08-2012 Moją Reprezentantką jest Simka Weronika Kmita przedstawiająca mnie. O mnie Mieszkam w Częstochowie. Zajmuję się graniem w The Sims 3 i jestem Simsocholiczką. Mam manię na punkcie grania "mną" (czyli simką podobną wyglądem i cechami do mnie) w Simsy. Moja simka Weronika (I ja) "posiadamy" Krowokwiat, który nazwałam "Laganek" (Od Laganaphyllis Simnovorii, ponieważ był to mój pierwszy Krowokwiat). Rozwijam się artystycznie (w prawdziwym życiu). Mam talent do malowania (bardziej rysowania). thumb|Krowokwiat narysowany przeze mnie. WK- Weronika K. Oto mój simpage : http://mypage.thesims3.com/mypage/Wera226PL (Aby wejść, musisz być zalogowany na tej stronie.) Moje Cechy * Roztrzepana (Na 100%) * Niezdarna (Skoro potykam się o własne nogi i krztuszę własną śliną....) * Artystka (Sami widzicie...) * Dobra * Gorąca głowa (Yyyy....Mleko) * Miłośniczka zwierząt * Poczucie humoru * Przewrażliwiona (Nie zawsze....Ale często...) * Odważna (Na 20%) * Tchórz (Na 80%...No...Może nie zawsze...) * Uwielbia przyrodę * Wygadana (Za dużo mówię....) * Złośliwa (Na 50%....Muhahaha!) * Łatwo się zachwyca (o_O) Jakie mam Simsy? Czy tylko Simsy? Jakie mam ulubione gry z EA? Nie, nie mam tylko Simsów. Mam dwie ulubione gry z EA- Simsy i Zarodka (Spore) The Sims 3 -Zostań Gwiazdą Spore - Kosmiczne Przygody - Śmieszne i Straszne - Bot Parts Pack Tylko Spore z ulubionych gier EA mam z internetu. Na Simsy wydałam (razem z dodatkiem) 180 zł, a w rezultacie mam tylko 20 GB na dysku :( Złota Lista PRACE W TOKU...CHYBA.... Wiki które często odwiedzam * Oczywiście, że Simspedia. * Wiki Spore * Nonsensopedia * Avatar Wiki * Angry Birds Wiki * Minecraft Wiki * Alice Wiki Moje rysunki 1. Thanator dla Sandy97 :D 2. Mój Krowokwiat (widoczny na górze) 3. Fineasz z kreskówki Fineasz i Ferb (nudziło mi się) 4. Mój jerzyk Nerwus (Mam nadzieję, że poleciał w dobre miejsce) DSC02753.JPG|1. Palulukan dla Sandy97 :D Męczyłam się nad tym 5 godzin (nie wiem czemu tak długo).Więc tak wygląda... DSC00975.JPG|3. Fineasz :D DSC02840.JPG|Nerwus. (Wyszedł? Mi coś nie pasuje....) Moje Simowe Maskotki, czyli moi najlepsi Simowie Mam trzech najlepszych według mnie simów. Pokochałam ich najbardziej spośród wszytkich moich simów (A mam ich bardzo dużo). Są moimi maskotkami, a inaczej (Nie śmiejcie się tylko :D) "Werorangersi" ''' (Prosiłam was o coś! :D). Jest ich trzech w takiej kolejności stworzenia: * '''Weronika Kmita *'Skelen Ziutek' * Parker Sorenson 'Weronika' Weronika Kmita jest simką stworzoną na wzór mnie. Ma takie same cechy, zainteresowania, umiejętności (poniekąd) oraz takie same imię, nazwisko i wygląd (:O). Jedynie jest starsza o 6 lat :D. Jest piosenkarką i jej nazwa sceniczna to Wera 'Skelen' Skelen Ziutek to sim niegdyś stworzony przeze mnie na telefonie w grze The Sims 3 (na telefon). Postanowiłam go "Ożywić" do świata prawdziwych simów. Po miesiącu czekania i dostania (Wreszcie!) The Sims 3 na PC, zrobiłąm tego przemiłego Punka :) Jest akrobatą i jego nazwa sceniczna to Niesamowity Skelen. 'Parker' Parker Sorenson to sim który jest "Z przyszłości" Od zawsze chciał być piosenkarzem w XXI wieku. Swoim wehikułem czasu przeniósł się do owego XXI wieku i jest aktualnie Legendą Wokalu. Nosi na głowie czarny hełm z turkusowym...czymś. Jego nazwa sceniczna to Parken. Wszyscy są na 10 poziomie swoich profesji. Mieszkają oddzielnie (Weronika SV, Skelen SV, Parker SS), ale stworzyłam "Rodzinkę" zawierającą wszystkich trzech "Reprezentantów". Nawet się lubią, ale czasami skakają sobie do gardeł :D. Galeria Screenshot-254.jpg|Weronika Screenshot-256.jpg|Skelen Parker.jpg|Parker Moja galeria Weronika DeeJay.jpg|Weronika na Podium Didżeja Wera i Dżin.jpg|Weronika rozmawia z Dżinem (lub dżinką) Wera,Cyk10n3,szachy i publika.jpg|Moja simka gra w szachy z simem Cyk10n3 Sw0rd. (Aż zebrał się tłum!) Wera i golf.jpg|Weronika złamała kij do golfa. Wera i Laganek.jpg|Weronika (jeszcze w starym domu) drażni Krowokwiata Laganka. Facepalm.jpg|Weronika dostała załamania mózgowego. Przy okazji, tak wyglądam gdy dodam coś na simspedię, a komputer mi się zatnie, wtedy mam 2 razy to samo coś :( Screenshot-206.jpg|Paczcie, jak czarna kula jest blisko Weroniki. Gdyby się nie schyliła, dostała by w brzuch. Gnom.jpg|Zemsta Gnoma 2: Strzał w oko Koszmarotwór.png|Mój jeden z kilku ulubionych stworów w Spore stworzonych przeze mnie: Koszmarotwór Voodoo i Weronika.jpg|Warto było zapłacić 600 Simpoints... Weronika w limuzynie.jpg|Weronika w limuzynie. (Ma własny samochód, to czemu jedzie limuzyną? :D) CRE_Gricuś-0e5833da_ful.png|Gricuś - jest słodziutkim stworkiem ze Spore :) Psobot-226.png|Psobot-226 to mój piesio wykonany ze Spore Bot Parts Pack Robokot-896.png|...A to jest Robokot-896 Gruszki.jpg|Moje gruszki z aureolkami. Omniroślina.jpg|Moja Omniroślina. Trójkącik.jpg|Trójkącik :) Kryształek i Weronika.jpg|Biedna Weronika...Próbuje złapać kryształek... DSC02767.JPG|Nawet Jake Sully mnie reklamuje :D Tłum przy gitarze.jpg|Gdy Weronika gra na gitarze, zbiera się tłum. Nie połam się.jpg|Nie połam się, Weronika. Xeron-X9.png|Robot-Wojownik Spore_2011-09-30_16-40-22.png|Jestę z Muszlę. Weroraptor.png|Weroraptor. CRE_Weroraptor-0e6964ef_sml.jpg|Weroraptorek :D Screenshot-75.jpg|Weronika gra na gitarze. (Ten złodziej dziwnie się na nią patrzy...) Dżin!.jpg|Weronika zostaje spełniona przez dżina. Screenshot-237.jpg|Weronika! Co ci mówiłam o dużych prędkościach! Nie wymiotuj mi teraz! Screenshot-239.jpg|Uwielbiam, gdy ona robi te Kocie Ruchy Klumpowa Gorączka.jpg|'Ugi ugi uł, age ugi uł uł!' Czyli jak śpiewać Klumpową Gorączkę w duecie. (Wykonanie: Parken i Wera) Screenshot-242.jpg|"Dziękuję za duet, Parken!" "Nie ma za co, Wera!" Wzruszający moment... Screenshot-253.jpg|'BRAWO!!! WERONIKA, GRATULACJE!' Screenshot-259.jpg|Oooooch... To jest jedne z najbardziej wzruszających i słodkich zdjęć, jakie zrobiłam... Najśmieszniejsze zdjęcia, które zrobiłam Screenshot-224.jpg|"Gdzie ja, kurde, jestem?!" Screenshot-225.jpg|"Już chyba wiem" Screenshot-228.jpg|Mówcie co chcecie, ale ja nigdy nie zapomnę tej miny. Screenshot-234.jpg|"O nie! Ja się palę!" Ha!.jpg|"HA! Udało mi się!!!" Screenshot-244.jpg|"Yyyym...Skelen? Mógłbyś nam nie przeszkadzać?" Moja wieża